


Directing Her

by orphan_account



Category: Bates Motel (2013), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, I kind of am, I'm just kidding, I'm not sorry i did this., lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMERS: I KNOW that on some level, this is very disrespectful - I'm aware that Nestor and Vera are real human beings, with real lives and, trust me, I feel VERY weird about this. However, as soon as I started writing it, I kind of got into it! I do not mean any disrespect towards them, nor am I suggesting that there is anything untoward going on in their friendship. It's just for fun. Also, in this scenario, I've deliberately not mentioned their spouses. I basically wrote it as if they were both single, so, let's just pretend they are ok? That way, we don't have to feel weird about it. Ok.. ugh, slightly nervous about this cause I'm not sure what the response is going to be? I really hope y'all like it. Thanks for the support guys! Love you all, you horn dogs!! ;) xxx</p>
    </blockquote>





	Directing Her

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS: I KNOW that on some level, this is very disrespectful - I'm aware that Nestor and Vera are real human beings, with real lives and, trust me, I feel VERY weird about this. However, as soon as I started writing it, I kind of got into it! I do not mean any disrespect towards them, nor am I suggesting that there is anything untoward going on in their friendship. It's just for fun. Also, in this scenario, I've deliberately not mentioned their spouses. I basically wrote it as if they were both single, so, let's just pretend they are ok? That way, we don't have to feel weird about it. Ok.. ugh, slightly nervous about this cause I'm not sure what the response is going to be? I really hope y'all like it. Thanks for the support guys! Love you all, you horn dogs!! ;) xxx

"Whatya doin?" Vera burst into his trailer without knocking, just like she always did.

"Hey! I coulda been naked in here." He protested quietly, like he always did, and she just rolled her eyes, gesturing to the big white robe that was wrapped around her as she swept into the room.

"You're gonna have to get over that fear fast!" She teased, flicking her eyes to his matching white robe, which he primly wrapped more firmly around himself as she flounced in and plonked herself down on the plush armchair opposite him.

A beat passed between them, where she smirked at him challeng+-ingly and he rolled his eyes at her, turning his attention back to his scribbled page of notes.

"They give you the flesh coloured underwear?" She trilled brightly, rubbing her palm along the arm of the chair, giving away the merest hint of her nerves. He sighed heavily, as if she were interrupting him working on a very important thesis, and not just barely legible notes he'd been jotting for the scene they were about to do.

"Mm hmm." He nodded tightly.

"Are yours as tiny as mine?" She grumbled, raising one eyebrow at him as she wriggled uncomfortably in her seat. He gulped as he briefly imagined just how tiny they might be, and he shook his head, determined not to think of her like that.

"I doubt it." He shot back gruffly, trying to stop imagining exactly what she was wearing underneath that robe.

She tugged uncomfortably at something around her chest, and pouted at him.

"They gave me a stick-on bra. It's a medieval torture device."

"Ah." He breathed out needlessly. "Well, they didn't have my size so..."

She smiled at him, before flopping back in her seat dramatically, puffing out a bored breath, flicking her eyes to him as he pretended to focus on his notes.

"Are those the notes for the scene?"

He nodded, casting his eyes up to the clock. They were running late today, and it felt like he'd been sitting in flesh coloured underwear and a robe forever.

"Oh. Hey, what kind of noises do you want me to make?" She asked innocently, cocking her head to the side, and he spluttered, coughing suddenly, choking on nothing.

"What?"

"In the scene? What kind of noises does Norma make?" She asked, with a conspiratorial little glint in her eye. Their input was almost always listened to, but she always jumped at a chance to make the character hers in any way possible. It was rare to be able to discuss such intricacies of a character with both the co-star and the director of the scene.

"I... Ermm..." He chuckled at the floor, feeling his cheeks heat at the question. "Just... whatever you think is right, I guess?"

"No! Come on. Is she loud? I don't think she's loud." She smoothed her hands over her knees, cocking her head thoughtfully.

"You know the character better than I do, Vera. Just... go with what you think is right."

She tutted, rolling her eyes at him and springing up from her chair suddenly.

"Wow. Such input! Thank god for our fearless director." She muttered quietly, heading over to the little kitchen area, starting to rifle through his cupboards. She opened and closed a few, before triumphantly pulling out a secret bottle of patron from the back of one of the cupboards.

"Aha!" She announced triumphantly, holding the bottle up and grabbing two plastic cups from the side.

"What are you doing?" He sighed, as if exasperated by her, and not secretly thinking she was having a great idea.

"You..." She crossed back over to him, setting down the two cups down and pouring out two unreasonably large measures. "need a drink."

He didn't say another word, just tapped his cup against hers and downed the contents in one bitter gulp. He winced, his eyes opening in time to see her take her shot, her little tongue flicking out of her mouth in disgust.

They looked at each other for a moment, laughing at each other's mutual disgusted faces, before a silence settled back upon the trailer.

"You nervous about the scene?" She said eventually, her eyes boring into his.

He sucked in a breath, nodded lightly before glancing back up at her.

"I've... erm... I've never done a love scene before." He admitted shyly, casting his gaze to the floor like a teenager admitting he was a virgin.

"Really?" She said quietly.

"Sorry. We're not all the seasoned love scene professional you are." He deadpanned and she let her mouth drop open in mock offence.

"This aint my first rodeo." She confirmed, nodding as she poured another shot for them.

He should stop her. It was unprofessional to drink before shooting, and he never usually would, but, as he watched her down her shot with an impressively mild wince, he couldn't refuse her, and he joined her for another drink.

"It's just like any other scene." She said suddenly, shrugging casually, but he could tell from the way she was casting her eyes down that she wasn't entirely as nonchalant as she seemed.

"Sure. Sure." He muttered, shaking his head at the burn from the tequila.

"It's not sexy at all. There's like, a ton of people in the room. And... it's just like any other scene." She repeated, trailing off as she glanced up to see him smirking at her.

"Thanks for the advice. Thank God I got a pro on hand." He deadpanned. He was smiling at her, joking to cover up his nerves. It was easy for her to say it was just like any other day on the job. He still had the memory of the day they had filmed the morning after scene and he had had to be reminded that his hands weren't in the shot - There was no need for them to be quite so enthusiastically grabbing at her ass. Everyone had laughed, and he'd looked suitably admonished, managing to keep his hands to himself in future takes, but he still felt his cheeks burn now at the memory. His hands just always slid down naturally, and he could try and play it off as a character trait of Sheriff Alex Romero, but he wasn't sure that was entirely true.

She tucked her knees up onto the plush armchair, and her robe slid to the side, revealing an expanse of pale thigh and he averted his eyes awkwardly. Good lord. What was wrong with him? He was a grown man, acting like a flustered teenager.

Catching his nervous expression, she rolled her eyes, sighing heavily and reaching into her pocket for something, suddenly springing out of her chair. He flinched at the sudden movement, shrinking back in his seat as she crossed over to him. For a second, he thought she was going to kiss him, and he tensed as she leaned in close, before swiping something cold and wet just under his jaw. The sweet smell of peppermint filled his nostrils and he reared back, scrunching up his face in confusion.

"What is that?"

"Peppermint halo." She clarified innocently, though that cleared up very little for him. He rubbed his hand over the cold spot on his neck, frowning at her, watching as she sighed in exasperation.

"Don't rub it off!" She chastised, slapping his hand away and leaning down to apply more of the oil to his neck. He sighed and let his hands drop, knowing it was futile to try and stop her. With a start, he realised he could see straight down the neck of her robe, catching a peak of cleavage held together with some kind of shiny, flesh-coloured rubbery material, before averting his eyes. She was oblivious, resting on hand on his shoulder, leaning forwards to swipe the little bottle under each ear, and then grabbing his wrist, rolling the little ball over his veins.

"What are you, a witch doctor?" He huffed quietly, as she finished anointing him, starting the same process on herself. "What is this shit?" He grumbled, as she ignored him, rolling the little stick over her pulse points. "It's stinging. Is it supposed to sting?"

It didn't sting. It tingled, but he felt like being dramatic.

She squinted at the bottle.

"It's... supposed to calm headaches, relieve tension and alleviate stress."

"You know what else does those things? Tequila. You don't see me rubbing that all over myself."

She shot him an unimpressed look, tucking the little bottle back into her pocket and whirling around to grab the bottle off the table.

"Ok big shot..." She mumbled and he held his hands up, trying to stop her as she turned back to him.

"No. We... We shouldn't drink anymore." He protested, his sensible side kicking in. He was no lightweight, but he hadn't eaten all day, and he knew he should keep his wits about him for what they were about to do. They were professionals.

"Why? Scared you can't keep up?" She challenged, as she tipped her head back, taking a worryingly long swig of the drink, scrunching up her nose and shuddering.

"At least get a glass..." He muttered half-heartedly, secretly thinking it was actually really hot to watch her swigging from the bottle. He was half concerned, half deeply impressed at her action and reached for the bottle, frowning when she snatched it back out of reach, waggling her eyebrows wickedly at him. She stepped forward, between his open legs, her body suddenly dangerously close to him as she towered over where he was sitting. One hand slid to his chin, tipping his face up to her, her thumb and forefingers squeezing either side of his chin, and his mouth dropped open obediently. Leaning in close, she carefully poured an absurd amount of tequila into his mouth, giggling as he eventually spluttered, coughing a few droplets down his chin, staring up at her incredulously.

"Jesus! This isn't spring break, Vera. We're in Vancouver, not Tijuana!" He shook his head at her like he was exasperated, but his mostly fake anger dropped away as she giggled wildly at him, sucking her thumb into her mouth, licking the spilt alcohol droplets up.

"More?" She queried playfully.

"Are you insane? No. No more." He coughed a little as his throat burned, and he tried to figure out how much they'd drank in the last ten minutes. He could kid himself it wasn't much, but, the more he thought about her wildly extravagant measures, and the more his throat burned, the more a warm buzz spread from his stomach to his limbs. She shrugged at him, pouting like he was being boring, tipping her head back as if to take another swig.

"No..." He started, craning up to snatch the bottle from her hands, jumping to his feet. She leaned back, pulling the bottle from his grasp, giggling, and his hand naturally grasped at her waist, pulling her against him, trying to hold her still as she squirmed, holding the bottle behind her back.

"Vera, stop." He muttered, as though he was irritated with her, but the broad smile on his face gave him away and she just giggled more, tequila spilling out onto the carpet as she struggled against him. The giggles subsided as his hand managed to clasp the neck of the bottle, his other hand stilling on her waist as he realised how their bodies were pressed against each other, his arms wrapped around her. The atmosphere changed, and their smiles faded a little, their breaths quickening, their eyes darting to each others lips.

A knock on the door made them both gasp, and the door was swinging open before they could spring apart in time.

"Nestor? We're ready for you on s- Oh." The young blonde glanced up from her clipboard, taking in the way they were standing dangerously close to one another, looking up just in time to see his hand hand slip from her waist. Her eyes darted from his hand, to their flushed, guilty faces, to the way his other arm remained where it was, slinking behind her back. He was hiding the bottle of tequila, immediately feeling ashamed to have been drinking on the job, using her body as a shield, but to the girl, it simply looked like his hand had found it's way back to her ass, like it always did.

"Erm.. sorry."

"No, it's fine. We were just-"

"We'll be right there." She cut him off, saving him from finishing that sentence and coming up with a unbelievable excuse for what they had been doing. She girl smiled gratefully at Vera, nodding her head in silent thanks for saving her from having to pretend to believe him, and she disappeared quickly, tapping down the steps.

"Right." She started, puffing out a slow breath, and placing the bottle down on the table, staring at it forlornly for a moment. "The time is upon us." She announced ominously. "You ready for this, Sheriff?"

He didn't say anything, just watched as she walked away from him, her little ballet pumps padding across his tequila soaked carpet. She stopped by the door, turning to look over her shoulder at him quizzically.

"What?"

He shook himself, marvelling at her ability to act like nothing had happened, still not quite regaining his ability to speak yet.

"You need more peppermint halo?" She asked teasingly, reaching into her pocket and brandishing the wand at him, and he rolled his eyes, finally crossing over to her and slapping her hand away.

"Get that shit away from me." He muttered grumpily, and she giggled, as his hand found it's way naturally to the small of her back, leading her down the steps towards the set.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so obviously there are a number of people who helped me out alot with some little facts etc for this fic, but I wasn't sure if people would wanna be thanked by name in such a... controversial fic, so... you know who you guys are. Thank you! Also, if you like, let me know. Part 2 will be coming soon! xxx


End file.
